We'll Do Things Differently
by InsertWittyBrittanaNameHere
Summary: When Santana moves to Ohio and meets the Autistic girl, will she be able to save her from the name calling? More importantly, will Brittany be able to save Santana from herself? Warning, contains: Drug use, abuse, bullying, and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

For Santana, starting a new school was worse than…well, anything. You have to face all the looks, all the introductions, all the idiots with dicks trying to hit on her. At her last school she went in wearing overalls on her first day, looking like the queen of all things gay, and she still got hit on. So her conclusion for this school is: One look at her tits, then it's a kick in the balls. It only seems fair. It also means she needs to find a new dealer, which in Lima, bumfuck, Ohio; doesn't seem very likely.

Santana woke up to screaming, which straight away put her in a foul mood. She's Santana Lopez and she likes her sleep, what's wrong with that?

She left the screaming for a minute, waiting to see if her mother would go to her baby brother's room and see to him. Just as expected, Santana heard no movement coming from the room next to hers.

With a groan she forced her legs out from under the covers and pushed herself out of bed. She slowly started to pad her way to his room, pushing her arms over her head and sighing at the cracking noise coming from her shoulders.

_Stupid ass baby, I swear he does this on purpose. I'll pound on him when he's older for it. _She pushed the door open and walked over to his cot, where he was standing with his arms reach for her over the top of the bars. "Wassup, little Monkey?" She whispered to him when she reached him. Placing her hands under his armpits she lifted him and pulled him to her chest, where he immediately rested his head above her breasts.

"You're totally gonna be a boob man, aren't you?" She mumbled into his hair, inhaling the familiar smell.

Santana grinned slightly when the boy had gone quiet as soon as she had picked him up.

"Let's go get you some food, Monkey." Santana can't remember the last time she called her little brother by his real name; Cruz. _I mean really, it's just unfair. What the hell was Mother thinking when she pushed us both out? Santana and Cruz. What the actual fuck._

Once Santana reached the kitchen, she shifted Cruz onto her left shoulder and opened the fridge with her right hand before sighing, "Ok so you can either have Cheese, actually no because that makes you shit like nobody's business. Carrots, an Apple…or some garlic." Santana looked at her brother, who looked back at her with wide eyes, "You take the carrots, and I'll take the apple?" She suggested, knowing that he probably wouldn't answer her.

Santana will always blame her mother for Cruz's lack of speech. She knows he can talk, well as much as a two year old can, but when her mother gets drunk, she gets angry. Santana's 90% sure that she's scared him from talking with how much she would shout at the pair. He'll speak sometimes, when he's happy, or when it's just him and Santana, but other from that…nothing.

Santana placed him on the counter next to where she would be cutting the carrots up and placed a finger on his nose, "Don't move, twerp." She told him, lightly tapping his nose with a smile.

After she had cut up the carrots into small sticks, she put them on a plastic plate and carried both the plate and her brother to the living room, placing them both on the floor and turning the TV on.

"Monk, stay here and watch TV. I'll be back in a minute." The boy didn't even glance at Santana, just nodded as he wordlessly munched on his carrot and watched cartoons.

She quickly ran upstairs and threw on some jeans along with a black vest and a check button up shirt on, then walking over to put some makeup on and fix her hair from the birds nest state that it was currently in. She then nipped into Cruz's room and grabbed some clothes before jogging down the steps and heading towards the living room.

"C'mon Monk. Time to get dressed." She stated to the boy and gently grasped his hands and walked him over to the bathroom. Once in there Santana sorted out both of their toothbrushes before picking Cruz up and handing him his, both of them then continuing to brush in the mirror. "an spit." She mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste.

Santana then spend the next 10 minutes getting Cruz ready to go to his baby-sitter, since Santana doesn't trust her mother enough to leave him around her.

-XxX-

"Hi, are you Mrs Harrison?" she asked the elderly woman who answered the door.

The woman eyed Santana for a second before glancing at Cruz. "Yes dear! But please, call me Dot."

Santana hated to make a bad impression and rush her on Cruz's first day, but she had to get to her school to get her papers filled out before first bell went, "I'm so sorry that I'm being so quick. My names Santana Lopez, we talked on the phone?" She paused to see if the woman remembered, to which she replied with a friendly nod, "This is Cruz, he's two. He has a slight thing with his talking…he doesn't like to do it. So he more than likely won't, so it's better not to try and force him otherwise he just cries for hours on end. Oh and here's his bag." Santana pointed to the bag on her shoulder.

Dot nodded at the girl and held her frail arm out for the bag. Once Santana handed it over, she bent down to Cruz's level, "Be a good boy, Monk. I love you and I'll be back in a while, Ok?"

The young boy nodded and wrapped his arms around Santana, making a mumbling noise in her ear. She then pulled away and put a guiding hand on his back, gently pushing him towards Dot, who very gently and soothingly took his hand and smiled at him.

"We'll get along fine, little one." She spoke to the boy.

-XxX-

Santana had been sitting in the principal's office for 22 minutes and counting now, he had said that two students would be here to show her around the school. _But me no see no people. I mean really, this place is already a pile of donkey shit and it's not even first period yet._

Just as Santana was about to stand up and show herself around the school, she heard the office doors open and heavy footsteps hurry in, "We are so, so sorry!" a small brunette apologized. _Holy fuck, check out the girl on that nose._

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." _Oh dear lord what the hell is up with him. He looks like he has gas. If he farts near me I'll wipe that dopey look off his face, I swear on all things Ellen._

"Mmmhmm. Yeah. Whatever. Let's get this show on the road." She brushed off their apologies and walked ahead of the two. "C'mon people. Look snappy." She called behind her.

"Oh well, ok. My names Rachel Berry, this is Finn Hudson. You are?"

"Santana Lopez."

"Great! Now we're all friends we'll show you around the school. McKinley is pretty much one giant loop, so if you get lost, just keep walking and you'll find somewhere you know." Rachel explained using her hands as well as yapping away.

Santana partly listened to the girl as she explained; only taking note of which rooms are which.

"And this is the choir room, which in my opinion is the best place in the school. Especially since the arts are very much under-appreciated. The rooms opposite the choir room are the English rooms. And the room next door is the-the-how do I say this without sounding rude? Erm—"

"Where all the retarded kids go." Finn interrupted her, a proud smirk on his face.

This caused Santana's head to snap towards him. She had blocked out Rachel's stuttering and had focussed in on Finn. "I'm sorry, the what?"

"Y'know, the retards." He repeated, rubbing his stomach slightly where Rachel kept elbowing him, "Ouch, Rach, stop it."

"Then stop being mean, Finn Hudson." She snapped at him.

"Anyway, yeah. They all go in there a lot of the time when they're not in normal classes. Some of them are just weird though. I mean, there's this girl called Brittany, and she just sorta hums to herself, and rocks herself like a child. Plus, she talks to like…nobody. And when she does it makes zero sense. She tried to join Glee once, but all the noises made her flip her shit and run out crying. Oh and she has this weird thing for ducks."

Santana glared at the boy, willing him to shut his mouth but he refused to get the hint and continue.

"Finn! Stop it! Brittany isn't retarded, she has Autism. I can't even believe you'd use that word, Finn." Rachel scolded the taller boy.

"You are just one stupid fucker aren't you, Frankenteen?" Santana said with a snarl. Santana continued talking before Rachel could interrupt, "I think I've got the gist of it, thanks Midget." She said with a small smile towards Rachel, refusing to even look in Finn's direction, and then marched her way through the halls.

_Guessing people aren't too open minded here. Great. Let the gayness begin._

**So what do you guys think? **

**At some places it might get a little bit heavy and angsty, but then most of the time it's gonna be…I don't know. **

**Review: quicker chapter update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_This place is fucking hell. Worse than hell. _It was only lunch time at McKinley and as you can tell, Santana hates hit already. First of all, her classes are stupidly easy and she's almost completely sure she's already learnt most of the stuff before.

Even now, at lunch, there's nowhere for her to sit, causing her to walk outside with her lunch and try to find a quiet place to sit.

_Well that's nice. _Santana pauses. On the grass in front of the school was a tall blonde girl, looking like she was preparing to sit on the grass.

Santana observed the girl for a second, taking note of her calculated movements. Even from where Santana was standing, she could see the girl's flawless face and knew she was going to talk to her. _I mean, hello, I'm Santana Lopez. If I didn't talk to her it would go against the law of Santana._

Santana glanced around her and then made her way across the grass until she reached the blonde girl. "Hi." Santana said with a smirk, looking down at the girl.

The blonde looked up at Santana with a frown; she made eye contact for a few seconds before going back to pulling her crust-less sandwiches.

"This seat taken?" She tried again, and once again getting no response.

_She's lucky she's hot. _Santana decided to just take a seat next to the girl, leaving a decent distance between them.

"My names Santana." She stated, leaving it in the air. She left the girl the choice to respond or not and started to eat her own lunch. As she was about to swallow what was in her mouth, she heard a mumble coming from next to her.

"I'm sorry?" Santana asked, gently.

"I'm Brittany." The girl repeated quietly.

Santana let out a smile and watched as the girl reached for the second half of her sandwich, "Nice to meet you Brittany. I like your band aid." Santana stated when she noticed the yellow duck covered band aid on the blonde's hand.

Brittany didn't reply for a few seconds, "Thank you. I like it too."

Santana went to ask her about the ducks, but her mind flashed back to this morning with Finn. _So this is __**the**__ Brittany. Oh, I get it now. _

Santana jumped when she heard a bang come from the car park in front of them, glaring at the car whose exhaust decided it wanted to crap up gunge. Turning her head back in Brittany's direction, she saw the girl was looking longingly at the ground; her sandwich. _Damn, she must have dropped it._

_I'm such a good fucking person. _Santana grabbed the bag of crisps that she had in her bag and offered them to Brittany, "Do you want these? I know they're not your sandwich. But you need to eat more than a half."

Brittany eyes the pack in Santana's hand before slowly reaching to get them. "Thank you." She mumbled before opening the pack and happily starting to eat.

The girls ate in silence for a while until Santana had enough, "I'm not gonna fucking bite y'know? You can talk to me."

"You said a bad word." Brittany said straight away.

Santana was about to open her mouth in response but paused to think about it. One of her cousin's has an autistic child, and from what she can remember, autistic people like routine and structure. So if Brittany has been brought up to not swear, then she's going to think it's breaking the rules.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Santana mumbled.

"S'okay."

The girls were again left in silence, and Santana was going to prepare to leave. "You're new here." Brittany stated as Santana was packing away her things.

"Yeah, I am." Santana nodded.

"Do you like it?" Brittany simply asked.

Santana thought about her answer for a second, "its ok. A bit boring." She finally replied.

Brittany nodded along in agreement. "We're friends now, ok?" Brittany stated, causing Santana to let out a chuckle.

"Well as a friend, can I see your timetable? Maybe we're in a class together?" Brittany just shrugged and grabbed her laminated timetable out of her backpack and handing it over to Santana.

Santana studied it for a moment. "What does the star next to these ones mean?" She asked.

Brittany leant over, invading Santana's personal space, to see her timetable. "They're my special classes." She said cheerily. "They're awesome." She added as she leant back to her original place.

"Oh cool. Well, we have all of our frees together. And we also have Spanish together." Santana said with a smile and handed the girl her timetable. She frowned when she saw the downcast look on Brittany's face, "Britt, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I hate Spanish. I can't do it." Brittany replied.

"Well guess what?" Santana paused as Brittany looked at her with interest, "I happen to be fluent in Spanish, so I'm gonna help you pass it." Santana couldn't help but grin at the smile that took over Brittany's face.

Brittany then quickly leant into Santana and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks." The blonde mumbled.

**So I just wanted to get this out there to explain some things about the Autism aspect of the story. **

**The details about the syndrome will be as accurate as I can get them, I have an autistic cousin and I've studied it for about 2 years. **

**But I'll tell you now so you know; these are the main factors that will make appearances:**

**-People who have autism have a problem knowing people's personal space, so Brittany is quite touchy.**

**- They tend to have subjects that they focus on throughout their life, for Brittany this is going to be dancing and ducks, as per.**

**- Autistic people tend to be super sensitive to some of the senses and hate certain parts, for example some people have a very very high pain threshold, and some can't handle certain smells. For Brittany, she can't handle loud noises (I'll explain how she dances with this later on) which is reasoning for the rocking back and forth in the previous chapter, it's something that soothes them.**

**So any other worries or questions, feel free to ask. **

**Reviews: Longer Chapter tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"HEY! HEADS UP!" A yell came from somewhere behind Santana, the girl automatically turned around towards the source of the noise, _because really, who the hell actually ducks when someone says heads up?_

Her eyes widened when she saw a football coming towards her face, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but when time passed and nothing hit her, she slowly peaked one eye open. _The fuck Mohawk man, wipe that damn smirk of your face. _"Oh look, my knight in shining armour." Santana snapped at the football player who had caught the ball before it had a chance to hit her.

The football player went to open his mouth but was quickly shut off by the marching band starting up at the opposite end of the field. He raised an eyebrow said something to Santana that she didn't quite catch.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

The boy repeated what he said, smirk still in place.

"Talk fucking louder!" She exclaimed and cupper her ear to show she couldn't hear him.

The boy rolled his eyes but once again repeated himself. "YOU'RE HOT." He yelled.

Santana looked back and looked at him for a second, "That's it. All of that for 'you're hot.' Go away."

The football player went to reply when a cheerleader came up to him, _oh here we go again. Jealous girlfriend. Fantastic._

"Puckerman. Beat it." The blond told the boy, one hand placed on her hip.

"I had that handled, Blondie."

"It's Quinn. And you're welcome."

Santana eyed her for a second before a smirk took over her mouth, "Santana." She shared.

"So you're the new girl…you cheer?" Quinn asked after giving Santana an up and down.

"Nuh-uh. No cheering for me. I'll leave that down to you, kay? Good."

A smirk of Quinn's then took over and she grinned, "I like you, new girl. Meet anybody interesting yet? Besides me, of course."

Santana debated in her head whether she should tell Quinn about meeting Brittany and the odd pull she feels towards the girl but decided better of it, "Nope." She simply said.

"Sure, are you thinki—Damnit." Quinn paused her sentence midway but then gritted her teeth at the sight of something she saw over on the bleacher near the band. "Shit."

Santana turned her head in the direction that Quinn was looking, squinting her eyes and failing to see the problem. "What the hell are you looking at?" She muttered.

"It's Brittany, she's upset." Quinn said as she started to walk in that direction. This instantly caught Santana's attention and caused her to walk after the girl with wide eyes.

"You know Brittany?" She questioned.

Quinn turned her head to Santana and raised an eyebrow expertly, "_You_ know Brittany?" She reversed.

"We ate lunch together. Sweet girl." Santana said as the pair continued to walk. As they got closer, Santana finally saw what had Quinn's attention; Brittany was on the top of the bleachers, huddled in a corner and slowly rocking back and forth with her head in-between her knees. "Why's she rocking?" Santana questioned.

"I think it's the noise of the band. She usually stays behind for an hour after school to do some work, then I driver her home. But the band usually isn't out here. She doesn't like the noise; it's too much for her."

Santana nodded her head in understanding. When they had climbed the bleachers and made their way over to the girl, Santana hung back, letting Quinn calm Brittany.

"Britt? You ok, sweetie?" Quinn asked in a gentle voice.

Quinn has had to deal with episodes like this from Brittany since they were young since their mothers used to make them go to play dates, and now she considers Brittany her sister, and she will do anything to protect the girl. Which includes being slightly cautious of the new girl.

Quinn waited until she heard Brittany respond, letting out a sigh of relief when the blonde let out a mumbling noise. She took this as her queue to go closer to her blonde friend and squat in front of her. "Sweetie, it's me. You're ok." She slowly said, rubbing her hand over Brittany's arms which had a death grip around her legs.

Brittany mumbled another sound, which made Santana's heart clench. _Legit think she can't get cuter._

"I think they're due to stop soon, their practice ends just after ours, and we've finished." Quinn mumbled over her shoulder, directing it at Santana.

As if almost on cue, the band cut their instruments, and loud music was took over by the toned down voices of the left over football players and cheerio's that were still on the field.

"Britt, they've stopped now." Quinn stated the obvious to Brittany.

Brittany slowly lifted her head out of her knees and blinked a few times at the difference in sun light. Santana noticed the girl's eyes darting around the field before landing on her.

"Santana." Brittany stated with a small smile.

"Hey, Britt. Ready for Spanish, tomorrow?" Santana questioned, wanting to keep the girl happy. The blonde nodded happily away before turning to Quinn.

"Quinnie, Santana is gonna teach me some Spanish. She's fluid in it."

"Fluent, Britt." Santana gently corrected from her place where she still stood. Brittany just nodded again, not bothered by her mistake.

Quinn looked between Santana and Brittany before taking a breath and standing up and walking over to Santana, "I need to go get my stuff, will you stay here with her? I'll be back in like…2 minutes."

Santana quickly nodded with a small smile, "Of course. Yeah. No problem."

"Britt, Santana's gonna keep you company while I go get my things. I'll be back in a minute." Quinn told Brittany cautisously, knowing this was out of the girl's routine. Her eyebrows almost met her hairline when she saw the blonde just nod away and look at Santana.

Quinn started making her way down the bleachers, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. Brittany looked up at Santana with a smile and patted the space next to her, signalling Santana to sit down. The brunette happily obliged and over to Brittany and took the open place.

"You didn't like the noise, huh?" Santana asked gently.

The smile disappeared from Brittany's face and she shook her head. "Are you gonna call me names now?" The blonde questioned, with a small pout.

Santana looked at her in shock, "What? Why? Who woul—NO. I'll never call you any names Britt."

"Why not? Other people do." Brittany muttered.

Santana moved a little bit closer to the girl, "Because we're friends."

**So here we go, not much of a longer chapter. But here it is anyway.**

**If anyone has any questions I've added my Twitter (Captain_Rivera) and Tumblr (GleeGate) to my profile, so feel free to come and perve with me. I mean ask questions…yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Alright Monk, do you want apple's or pears this week?" Knowing the boy will pick pears, he likes the juice or something in it. Santana just hoped for once he would pick apples, since pair juice is a bitch to clean out of his shirts.

Cruz looked at her with bored eyes, not caring about what fruit his sister made him eat. "Don't look at me like that, Mister! This is to help keep your ass healthy. If it was up to you, you'd be looking like a house right now." She told her brother, ruffling his hair as they continued walking as Santana grabbed things of various shelves and placed them in the shopping cart that she was pushing along.

Santana watched her brothers reaction as the pair approached the last isle in the shop; the sweet isle. The boys eyes widened and he started to bounce in his place, looking up at his sister and silently asking for permission to go ahead. Santana just rolled her eyes and let go of his hand, allowing him to run forward and head straight to where the chocolate bars were.

"Only two for today, little dude." She told him as she selected her own candy to go in the trolley. The boy just mumbled in acknowledgement and carried on comparing the sizes of the different bars.

"Santana?" The brunette turned when she heard her name, momentarily distracting her from looking at a duck shaped chocolate pop which reminded her of a certain blonde.

_Oh joy to the fucking world. It's the hobbit. _"Sup, Midge." Santana stated before turning around to look at the pop again.

"San, that's mean." Santana snapped her head at the voice that she can't seem to get out of her head. She looked eyes with familiar baby blue one's and could literally feel the smile starting to cover her face.

"Brittany! Hey!" Santana said with a small gasp.

"No 'Hi' for me then?" Another blonde said as she appeared next to Rachel.

"Seriously, where the fuck are you all coming from? You just keep appearing." Santana questioned, aiming the rhetorical question at Quinn, causing the cheerleader to roll here eyes.

"So, Queerio, what are you and Britt doing here with Midge?" Santana continued with a hand placed on her hip.

Rachel glared at Santana at the use of the nickname but stepped closer to Quinn, slightly brushing the back of her hand against Quinn's, who's twitched at the movement.

The subtle movement didn't miss Santana's sight. She furrowed her eyebrows and watched the pair for a second before her eyes widened in shock.

"Holy mother of shit. No way! Queerio and Midge?" Santana said loudly. Quinn's eyes narrowed and rushed forward to flick the girl's forehead. Santana quietened her laughter and looked at Quinn with a straight face. "Did you just flick me?" Quinn nodded with her head held high. "What the piss? I'm not a dog." Santana said with a glare, Quinn just shrugged in response.

"Santana…me and Rach…we erm—"

"You're screwing."Santana interrupted Quinn. "Bumping uglies? Cutting the paper? Getting your mack on? Sharing lady love?"

"Santana, will you please lower your voice?" Rachel said as she looked around the store.

"…I'm gonna go ahead and say no."

"No, Santana, you don't understand. Lima…it isn't the most accepting place." Quinn said with a sigh before moving a bit closer to Santana. "Me and Rach have been seeing each other for a few months. But we know if we were to come out…we'd be hated. Judged. Tormented. You name it and it would happen. Rachel has two gay dads and nobody fucking talks to them. My parents are super religious and think anything to do with loving someone who's the same sex is a sin. So please, Santana, keep quiet about this." Quinn ended with a pleading look.

Santana rolled her shoulders, "Yeah, yeah. Sure. I know what it's like to be outed. So don't worry. Your horny little secret is safe with me."

"Wait, Santana…you're gay?" Quinn said in a hushed tone.

Both Rachel's and Santana's head snapped to Quinn, "Sweetie…did you really not know?" Rachel asked in a surprised tone.

Quinn shook her head, making Santana let out a loud laugh. "Let's just say, in my old school, my nickname was Lezpez."

The three shared a small laugh with each other. "So, Britt—" Santana turned her head to where the blonde was previously standing. "Britt?" Santana said with confusion. She felt a tap on her arm and turned to the source to see Quinn standing there, looking at something behind Santana.

Her eyes followed that direction and her heart clenched at what she saw. Brittany and Cruz were both sitting on the floor together, seemingly having a quiet conversation together.

The three girls subtly moved a few steps closet to the two on the ground and strained their ears to listen to the conversation.

"I like your shit. Oh no, don't get that one. I've had it before and it's not nice." They heard Brittany say to the boy.

Santana's heart went out to the girl. Cruz wouldn't answer; he never does with new people. She made a move to interrupt the pair but froze when she heard a sound that brought tears to her eyes.

"What it taste like?" She heard her baby brother question in a quiet voice.

"Brittany took a moment to think for a second before shrugging, "Not nice stuff." She settles on.

Cruz nodded his head before grabbing a snickers bar and comparing it to one he already had in his hand. He looked up at the girl next to him and narrowed his eyes for a second; even in his young age he knew something was different with her. None of Santana's other friends would sit on the floor with him.

"I like your hat." He told her, earning a bright smile from the blonde.

"Thanks! I do, too." Brittany paused for a second before sticking her hand out, "I'm Brittany."

Cruz stuck his small hand forward and allowed Brittany's larger one to embrace his, "My names Cruz. But Tana calls me Monkey." He said with an excited tone. "I like monkeys."

"Really? I like ducks. Can I call you Ducky?" She questioned with a hopeful smile.

Cruz thought about it for a moment. Ducks are cool. Not as cool as monkeys, but they have an awesome beak and waddle. "Sure." He settled on.

Brittany let out a small squeal of excitement and hugged the boy tightly.

Santana held her breath, waiting for the usual scream from her brother that happened when unknown people touched him. But again, she was surprised. Because instead of throwing a fit, the boy wrapped his own small arms around the older girl and smiled along.

"Holy fuck." Santana muttered.

"San, stop saying bad words."

Santana heard Rachel and Quinn trying to stifle their laughing from behind Santana. She turned her head round to their directions, 'Fuck you' she mouthed to them.

"Sorry Britt."

Brittany shrugged before smiling at her friend.

"Britt, c'mon. We need to go." Quinn called to the tall girl.

"Yeah, same here Monk."

The two stood up from their place on the floor and brushed one and other off.

The five walked to the tills together, talking about mindless things. All the while Brittany couldn't seem to stop looking at Brittany. _Everything she does is does so damn cute. Someone to tell her to stop. Ha! Total lie. I don't want her to stop. Ever._

"Well we're this way." Santana motioned to the left of the store once they all left with their shopping in hand.

Quinn's smiled at Santana and Cruz and nodded, "Us too." She told them.

"Hey, San!" Brittany exclaimed to Santana as she walked next to her new friend. The tall blonde took the two bags out of Santana's right hand and placed them in her own right one, allowing her to walk closer to Santana without the bags hitting either of them in the legs.

"Hey, Britt-Britt." Santana replied with a smile.

"Your brothers all cute and adorable."

Santana nodded in agreement, "He's decent."

Santana took note that Brittany seemed a lot more comfortable and care free now, than she did when they were in school. "You seem happier." She stated. She watched the smile on Brittany's face drop slightly. _Well done shit-face. You made her sad._

"B, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"There's nobody here to make fun of me." Brittany mumbled.

"Huh?" Santana questioned, making sure to use a soft tone with the girl.

"In school people say mean things to me. And it makes me sad. So I stay away. But here I know you guys won't be mean." Brittany made it seem like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hell yeah." Santana said, bringing a smile back on Brittany's place. The pair had subconsciously slowed down.

"This is my house." Brittany told the girl, pointing to the house that she had stopped outside. Santana looked at her with confusion before letting out a low laugh.

"This is awesome. You see the house across the street?" Santana paused to point to the house, "That's where we live." She stated.

"Oh no. We're neighbours?" Quinn said as she, Rachel, and Cruz approached the pair.

Santana pulled a quick face at Quinn before turning and pulling Cruz to her side. "Britt, I'll see you later, ok? Me and Rach are gonna go watch a movie." _Movie my ass._

Brittany nodded in response and waved at the pair. "I'll see you in Spanish tomorrow, right Sanny?"

Santana nodded, yes. "Yeah, you will."

"Kay. Bye, San. Bye Ducky!" The blonde waved to them before turning to head inside.

Santana went to head into her own house but remembered the item she had in her pocket. "Crap." She muttered before putting a hand on Cruz's shoulder. "Wait here for a minute, Monk." She told the boy, smiling at him when he nodded.

"Britt! Britt, wait!" Santana yelled to the girl who was almost at her front door. She turned around and looked at Santana with confusion covering her face.

"Yeah?" She simply questioned.

Santana held a finger in the air, silently telling Brittany to wait. She reached her hand in her pocket and grabbed the surprise out. She brought it forward and held the Chocolate pop in the shape of a duck that she was eyeing up in the supermarket. "For you." Santana stated.

"DUCK." Brittany yelled before covering her mouth with her hands. "Sorry." She spoke through her hands. Santana just laughed and waved the pop at Brittany a little bit, telling her to take it without words.

Brittany stepped forward and grabbed Santana's arms and pulled her in for a hug, the blonde choosing to wrap her arms around the Latina's neck, sighing in content when she felt said girl wrap her own arms around Brittany's waist. "Thanks, Sanny." She spoke into Santana's hair. Smiling when she felt Santana nod into her shoulder, where she was leaning.

-xXx-

Santana walked to her locker the next day with a frown on her face, Cruz had kept her up all last night with his coughing. She's not 100% sure, but she thinks' he's ill. She warned Miss Harrison this morning about it and the woman promised to keep the teenager notified.

_Oh joy. This day keeps getting better and better._ As she approached her locker she noticed Finn fucking Hudson and that douche with the Mohawk from yesterday, both standing there looking down the hallway.

"Dumbasses. Move before I ends you." She threatened both of the boys who just smirked at her.

"Listen, mama." Santana rolled her eyes at the name, "You're hot. We're hot. So why don't you come with a few us guys from the football team to a party a few miles over?" Puck said with a smirk, still leaning on her locker.

"Ok, listen up—" Santana was interrupted by a shrieking noise followed by the sound of a things hitting the ground.

"Karofsky got Pierce again." Finn muttered to Puck with a small smile on his face.

_Pierce? Who names their child…oh no. Brittany pierce. _Santana put it together in her head; she snapped back and looked down the corridor, finally spotting the girl standing there with blue and red slush covering her and the cups on the ground around her feet.

Just behind Brittany she could see two guys in football jackets high fiving each other before looking back at Brittany, turning around, and heading back towards her.

"HEY!" Santana shouted down the corridor. "Don't touch her!" She continued as she stomped down the corridor. Her heart broke when she approached Brittany, she could just hear the girl making painful groaning sounds to herself, and probably resisting the urge to rock back and forth.

Santana would deny it, but when she got home last night the first thing she did was Google Autism. If she wanted to be friends with Brittany, she wanted to know what the girls thinking or when something's wrong. _It looks like it's coming in handy already._

"Shut it, little girl." The bigger of the two replied to her.

Santana ignored the two of them for a second and gently grabbed Brittany's hand. "Britt, it's me. I've got you, babe. Don't worry, I've got you." She tried to sooth the girl. Brittany showed no sign of acknowledgment but then mutely nodded and allowed Santana to pull her behind her. Santana instantly adopting a protective position.

"I said: Leave. Her. Alone." Santana repeated through gritted teeth. The two boys looked at her for a second before letting out loud laughs.

"And why, little miss hero, should we do that? Huh? She brings it on herself, if she wasn't so stupid—"

"Don't fucking call her stupid!" Santana snapped.

They raised their eyebrows for a second.

"Hey. Leave it alone." Santana smiled when she heard Quinn approach. The cheerio stood in front of Santana and Brittany, ready to defend her friends.

Santana decided to let Quinn take care of the bullies and turned to Brittany who was still making mumbling noises to herself. "C'mon." Santana whispered close to Brittany's ear.

The Latina gently tugged the blondes hand to follow her, taking the girl to the nearest bathroom. Once they walked into the room, she locked the door behind them and walked up to Brittany who had settled herself in the corner on the floor. "Britt." Santana whispered. Brittany showed no movement to acknowledge her friend, instead choosing to bury her head in-between her knees.

Santana grabbed some paper towels and wet half of them, and kept half dry. She then walked over to where Brittany was sat, placed the towels down, and then followed Brittany's example by sitting on the floor.

The brunette's heart broke at the sight of her friend, knowing that this probably wasn't a one of thing for her. She manoeuvred her left arm so it was around Brittany and tugged her towards her, she had to use a little bit of force as Brittany's resisted a little bit, but once she realised that Santana was trying to sooth her, she let up on the resistance.

"I don't like it, Sanny." She mumbled into Santana's body, having one side of her lean into Santana as both of her friends arms were wrapped around her, rubbing soothingly up and down her arm.

"I know, baby." Santana said as she rested her head on top of Brittany's. After a few minutes, Santana reached forward and got one of the towels she had wet, and brought it to Brittany's face, gently and calmly wiping the sticky slush away, bit by bit.

"My face is icky." The blonde continued.

"Don't worry. I'll make it all better. Let me take care of you." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, just wanting to sooth the girl that was quickly capturing her heart.

…**thoughts?**

**Hope you guys liked this one. **

**You guys review and the next chapter should be up by Wednesday at the latest. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The two girls had spent a good half hour or so in the bathroom, just talking to each other with Santana helping to clean Brittany off. "Britt, we need to do something about your shirt." Santana stated as she noticed the blondes shirt now looking a blue colour thanks to the dye from the slushie's mixing together.

Brittany frowned and looked down, sighing at the sight of her shirt. "Oh." She muttered.

"What about your coat?" Santana wondered, "You could just take of your shirt, put your coat on, and then zip it up."

Brittany looked around for the bathroom for her discarded coat. Finally spotting it, she skipped over and picked it up, quickly looking for any stains on it. "It's got stuff on it." She told Santana as she held it up to the girl.

"Shit." Santana thought for a second before glancing around the room, pausing on her bag and the item resting on top of it. "Of course I forgot that." She marched over to her bag and picked up her coat that she'd taken off as she walked into the bathroom. "Problem solved." She told Brittany.

"San…I mean this in a nice way. But you're kinda small, and I'm kinda big." Brittany replied with a small giggle.

"It'll be fine; it's big on me anyway. Take of your shirt." Santana said. Immediately the blonde shrugged and lifted the shirt over her head, not giving Santana time to turn around.

_Oh…well that's nice. Real nice. _Santana's jaw dropped slightly at the unexpected toned body that was revealed when Brittany removed her shirt. Santana's hand came up to her own stomach and patted it slightly, jealous of the clear definition of abs that Brittany had.

"Jesus Christ, Britt-Britt." Santana mumbled, leaving Brittany to stand there shirtless with a confused look on her face. "Abs much?"

Brittany thought for a second, "I don't get it."

Santana let out a low chuckle and handed Brittany her jacket. "Put this on. I mean that you have serious abs. Like seriously." _Abtastic._

"Oh! Quinn says that too. It's from dancing." She said with a small shrug.

"You dance?" Santana vaguely remembered someone mentioning her dancing.

Brittany nodded her head with excitement, "I like to dance." She stated. Santana took a second to think about how Brittany does her dancing if she doesn't like loud noise. _Shouldn't the music be too loud? I'll ask Quinn about it later, no way am I gonna risk making Brittany sad again. Sad Brittany is like…worse than dead puppies. _

"Erm, San? I don't think I can go around school like this." Brittany said slowly as she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink.

Santana looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes before placing an arm on the blondes waist, signalling her to turn around and face Santana. "Because you haven't got it zipped." She told the girl quietly, not quite knowing why she lowered her volume, for some reason the closeness of the pair called for it.

Brittany's mouth formed an 'O' shape and looked down at the bottom of the zip. "Here, I'll do it. It can get a bit stiff sometimes." Santana sated as she reached towards the bottom of the jacket, placing the zipper in place, letting out a gentle gasp when her knuckle's touched the soft skin of Brittany's stomach. She bit her lip in concentration as she pulled the zip up, not wanting to hurt the girl in front of hair. After it was pulled past Brittany's breasts Santana let go and took a step back. "There you go."

Brittany looked down at her torso and smiled. "Yay! Thanks, Sanny!" Brittany skipped up the brunette and pulled her into a tight hug, one that Santana gladly returned.

Santana buried her head into Brittany's neck and breathed in, smiling slightly when she smelt the sweet smell that was just Brittany. "I like your hugs, San." She heard Brittany mumble into her head.

"I like yours too, Britt-Britt. A lot." Santana replied, grinning when the blonde just squeezed her tighter in response. "But, as much as I love this, we're like…40 minutes late to Spanish."

Brittany pulled back from Santana with wide eyes. "Oh no. C'mon!" Brittany walked over to were her bag was resting near Santana's and picked both of them up, passing Santana hers as she walked past her friend. Santana followed after Brittany.

"When we get there, let me do the talking." Brittany ordered Santana as they walked quickly down the corridor. Santana just nodded in surprise, wondering how Brittany was going to explain them being so late to the teacher.

When they reached the door, Brittany knocked once before walking straight in and stopping in front of the class. "Sorry we're late, we were cleaning. Oh, this is Santana. She's new…and awesome." Brittany simply said before grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her to a table that nobody was sat on.

Santana glanced back at the teacher and noticed how he just carried on grading papers on his desk, not bothering to question Brittany.

"This is my table." Brittany told Santana as they reached the desk that seated four people.

"You sit her on your own?" Santana questioned with a frown.

Brittany nodded as she pulled out one of the middle chairs and sat down, "Yup!" She placed her bag on the table and smiled up at Santana, "Not many people want to sit next to me." _Well they're obviously idiots. _

Santana smiled at the girl and pulled out the seat next to her, "Well I do." She stated before nudging her shoulder against Brittany's.

-xXx-

_What the fuck is this? No, seriously. Someone give me a hint. _Santana turned her nose up at what they were offering for lunch in the cafeteria, "What's this?" She asked the lady who had just spooned a load of crap on her plate.

"Mac'n'Cheese. Next!" The lady replied with a snarl before looking behind Santana and waiting for the next person.

"Ok, erm, no. This is shit. I'm not paying five dollars for something that my little brother threw up." Santana raised her eyebrow in challenge, not expecting the woman in front of her to put the spoon down and glare back at Santana with just as much attitude. Just as Santana was about to open her mouth and add fuel to the fire she felt an arm grab her arm and gently tug her away.

"Sorry about her. She's new. Go about your day." Quinn told the dinner lady as she pulled Santana along, brushing off the glares she was getting off both females.

"Queerio, I swear if you don't let me go I'll—"

"You'll what? Huh?" Quinn asked when she turned to Santana after they came to a stop at a table.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I'll think of something. But dude, that was my food."

Quinn shrugged and grabbed half of her sandwich before passing it to Santana, "It's bacon. Enjoy." Santana gave the girl a small smile before silently look around the room. "So I heard you and Britt sat next to each other in Spanish?"

Santana looked at the girl confused, "Yeah…so?"

"No reason. You just probably made Brittany really happy. So thanks." Santana just nodded her head before carrying on her task of looking around the room.

"Speaking of Britt…where is she?"

"It's Tuesday, so she works in the help room through lunch." Quinn told Santana.

"Oh, right."

Quinn observed the girl for a second before sighing, "Room 101. Go." She informed the girl, who smiled and rushed out of the cafeteria.

It only took Santana a few minutes to reach the room as she had walked Brittany to it after Spanish, she knocked twice before opening the door slightly to see if the blonde was in fact in there, sighing in relief when she saw her in the back with her face buried in a book.

"Britt-Britt?" She asked into the room, causing the blonde to jump in fright.

Brittany spun around in her chair with a frown, smiling when she saw it was Santana. "Hey San!" She waved to the brunette.

"Hi…what're you doing in here, sweetie?" She asked as she approached Brittany.

Brittany sighed and turned around, "Working. I'm doing my maths. I don't like maths, there's to many numbers."

Santana leant over Brittany's shoulder to glance at the sheet, smiling when she recognized the stuff. "Y'know Britt—" Santana was interrupted by the sound of a growling noise, laughing when she noticed the blush on Brittany's cheeks.

"Ok, here's the deal: I'll help you with your math, but you need to eat your lunch, alright?" she offered to which the blonde nodded her head with a grin.

Santana pulled out and got herself settled whilst Brittany searches around in her bag for her lunch, smiling when she finally found it and pulled it out. "Peanut Butter and Jelly!" She let out an excited yell when she saw her sandwich.

"C'mon, start eating and I'll explain this to you." Brittany nodded and took a bite before looking down at her book and focussing on what Santana was saying.

"Alright, they've literally gave you what to do. So all you do Is follow these steps," Santana paused whilst she highlighted the steps and glanced at Brittany to make sure she's listening. "So here's your original number, so you they want to know what your end product is after these steps. So do the first one."Santana handed Brittany the pen over and patiently waited for her to do the step.

Brittany bit her bottom lip in concentration, nodding to herself when she was sure of her answer. "Ok, now the second." Santana told her, causing her to capture her bottom lip between her teeth again. She turned to Santana when she thought she was done with the step. "Nuh-uh. Look again Britt-Britt."

Brittany did as she was told and went through the process again, this time coming up with a different answer. Santana silently nodded and pointed to the third step, letting Brittany work it out for herself.

When the blonde looked at Santana again, she waited silently for Santana to check her answers. The brunette leant back in her chair and crossed her arms before looking at Brittany with a straight face.

"Did I do good, San?" Brittany asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

Santana smiled, "You did great." She told the blonde, laughing when Brittany launched herself at Santana and wrapping her arms around her for the second time that day.

"You're the best, Sanny."

**MERRY SNIXXXMAS!**

**So I just wanted this one to be a bit fluffy and Brittana-filled and BOOM this is what I got. **

**So next chapter should be after boxing day because I plan to be too hungover to type. So yeah.**

**Happy Snixxxmas, hope you all have fun!**

**Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lopez. We have to talk." Was all Quinn said as she approached Santana who was currently putting any books she'll need tonight to do her homework. Santana didn't even turn her head, just tilting her head slightly to show she's listening.

"What are you playing at?" Quinn questioned.

Santana let out a sigh and slammed her locker door shut before leaning on it. "What are you talking about, Q?"

"Brittany." Quinn stated.

Santana paused for a moment, waiting to see if she'd continue her sentence, "No, I'm Santana?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No. What games are you playing with Brittany? If you're just pretending to be her friend for whatever sick twisted reason, I suggest you stop. Brittany is my best friend, and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you, as simple as that."

Santana chuckled slightly. "Q, what's brought this up?" She questioned.

"I saw you hugging her today." Was all the answer she got.

"Ok, listen up because I will only say this once. I care about Brittany. Something draws me too her. I don't care about her Autism; I don't care what the school thinks of me or her. But I will never _ever _hurt her."

The blonde cheerio looked at her for a moment before sending a small smile her way. "Then I guess I should say Thank you." Santana had a questioning look on her face so Quinn continued, "Brittany told me that you helped her with the slushie and her work. So thank you, it's nice to have someone else looking out for her."

Santana just nodded and picked up her bag before giving Quinn a small wave and walking out the building.

-xXx-

"Cruz?" Santana called out. She tried to be the good big sister, but Cruz being the little twerp he is ran off once they reached the park. "Monkey! Come on little man!" She paused when she heard a shriek, followed by a little giggle that she'd know anywhere. She followed the direction of the shout and gasped when she saw Cruz on top of a familiar blonde girl.

"Ducky!" She heard her yell. Santana shook her head with a small smile and headed over to the pair. She took the time to appreciate just how stunning Brittany really is. The bright blue eyes, the blonde hair that just seemed to have a natural curl to it that made it sit perfectly on her shoulders. The slight redness on her cheeks from the excitement of seeing Cruz. In Santana's eyes; she was perfect.

"Britt-Britt." Santana made herself known by getting Brittany's attention.

Brittany's eyes widened when she saw the brunette and held her arms up for a hug, "Sanny! Hi!" She exclaimed with a grin. Santana couldn't help but grin in return and bend down to hug Brittany.

"Monk you little weasel." Santana mumbled as she sat down on the grass where the pair where currently lying you down. Two of them smiling, and one pouting at the fact that her little brother seems to have more game than her.

Cruz just giggled quietly and buried his face into Brittany's neck, making her let out a laugh. "That tickles." She said to herself.

"So what are you doing here on your own Britt-Britt?"

"I'm not here on my own. Quinnie and Rachel are here…somewhere. I don't know. I think they're having sweet lady kisses somewhere." Brittany said with a shrug.

The trio sat there for a while, talking about anything and everything before they were interrupted.

"Are you following us or something?" Santana heard a familiar voice ask. She turned away from looking at Brittany to look in the direction where the voice came from, smirking when she saw Rachel and Quinn getting ready to sit down.

"Do you know what? Damn. You caught us. Cruz is actually an old man, like Yoda or Benjamin Button in disguise, and I'm a female James Bond. But I like it stirred not shaken. But shush, don't tell anyone." Santana finished with her finger on her lips.

"Hardy har." Was all Quinn said.

Santana turned back to look at Brittany, who was sitting there with a small confused pout on her face. "I don't know if I want Yoda laying on me." Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Oh, no, Britt, he's not really Yoda, although I'd like him much more if he was." Santana was pulled out of her mind where she was imaging having Yoda as her little brother, when she felt a weight on her shoulder.

She turned her head towards the weight and got a whiff vanilla and was met by blonde hair resting they're. Brittany was resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

'_Oh god. She smells so good. Does she know that I'm sniffing her? Oh fuck what if she thinks I breathe heavy and it's not comfy for her? Ok breath slow. Breathe slowly. Well this doesn't work, now I'm just taking deeper breaths. Stop being a pussy Santana. Calm the fuck down…what If my shoulders bony? _Where the only thoughts going through her mind.

Santana looked at Quinn who looked bored, and then took a glance at Rachel who actually was paying Santana some attention. Santana looked at her with worried eyes, and just got a reassuring look and smile back from the short brunette.

"You guys are boring," Rachel said from her seat before looking around, "Quinn, Cruz, would you like to take a walk with me? Maybe see the ducks?" she asked, knowing Quinn would come because…well its Quinn and she's whipped. It was just the task of getting Cruz to leave Brittany.

The young boy seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and standing up and grabbing on to Rachel's outstretched hand.

You'd think having time alone with Brittany would help take some pressure of Santana, but no, the Latina just panicked even more. "Sanny stop moving." Brittany told Santana who flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Britt-Britt."

Brittany lifted her head of Santana's shoulder and lay down on the grass, back in her position before she got attacked by a want to be monkey slash duck thing. Otherwise known as Cruz. She watched Santana's back for a moment, before grinning when Santana copied her position.

"San?" the blonde girl gently questioned.

"Yeah?" Santana responded, only half paying attention after being distracted by the clouds.

Brittany hesitated for a second, knowing that some people don't like being as touchy as she is. Which doesn't make sense because hugs and stuff are awesome and make her happy. "…Can we cuddle?" She put out there.

Santana's eyes widened. "Sure." She said, acting calm and collected when really she was freaking out. She felt Brittany scoot a bit closer to her and rest her head on the nearest shoulder, and then brought her arm across Santana's waist. Brittany then scooted around a little bit. Letting out a little sigh she grabbed Santana's nearest arm which was resting on the ground between them both, and brought it around her own shoulders, she then rested her head again and waited for Santana to tighten her grip.

When Santana finally did, Brittany let out a content sigh, happy that someone apart from Rachel likes cuddling. I mean Quinn does…but it's Quinn, and she's taller…where as Rachel's all tiny.

**So…Hi!**

**I just wanted to get this out here to let you know I'm not dead, or forgotten about this story. I will give you a warning though, if I'm thinking I'll go ahead with that I'm planning for the next chapter…it might be quite sad. Let's just say it involved Brittany…bullies…and a hospital. I'm sure you can all guess. Why does Brittany always end up the hurt one in my stories? But it means protective Santana? So yay!**

**Review and let me know. Review = Chapter up by Thursday night or Friday at the latest. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

8 days. 192 hours. 115-you get the point. That's the last time Santana saw Brittany. After spending the evening in the park with Cruz, Quinn, Brittany, and Berry, Santana hasn't seen Brittany since. And believe me, she's looked out for her. A lot. At first she thought maybe her and Quinn had went on holiday or something along those lines, since Quinn was also not in school till Wednesday. But then when the blonde returned, Santana quickly dismissed that idea.

She was tempted to ask Quinn where Brittany was on Thursday when she saw the girl at lunch, but decided she'd look like a crazy stalker person, so she'd just wait.

By last bell on Friday, Santana had had enough. She saw the short haired girl outside her locker and approached her, walking like a bitch on a mission.

"FaGay." She stated when she arrived at the locker next to Quinns. Santana frowned when she got no reaction, not used to people ignoring her. "Yo Blondie, I'm talking to you." She tried again. She stared at Quinn for a moment with raised eyebrows. "Ok well this is just rude. And oddly unsettling." Santana let out an agrivated sigh and raised her hand to slam Quinn's locker in front of the girl, making passers by jump in surprise.

"What Santana? What!" Quinn yelled out in frustration before turning to the girl, cheeks red with anger.

Santana raised her eyebrow in shock at Quinn's tone. "Ok first of all Quinn-the-lion, calm your tits. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"I haven't got time for this Lopez. I've got a lot on my mind." Quinn replied in a sigh, eyes downcast as she put some more books in her bag.

Santana raised an eyebrow and let a smirk cover her face "Like how to make the midget scream tonight?"

Quinn snapped her head to Santana, "No. Like how I'm gonna get the bastards back who hurt Brittany." She sniped as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder and walked away.

In that moment, time froze for Santana. Two words, that's all it took. _Hurt Brittany. _Someone had _hurt Brittany. _Her Brittany. Perfect Brittany. After a few seconds, but felt like minutes, Santana shook out of it and took off after Quinn who was walking down the hallway. "QUINN. WAIT! PLEASE!"

Quinn turned around quickly to address Santana, "What part of I'm busy don't you understand! I. Need. To. Go. I need to beat the crap out of some people. Visit Brittany. Go to-"

"Wait. What? Visit Brittany? Quinn, please. Tell me what happened. I really _really _care about Brittany. Knowing she's hurt...it makes me hurt." Santana begged, voice cracking at the thought of Brittany in pain.

Quinn's eyes softened at the sight of the girl, who clearly felt something for her best friend. "Alright," she let out a calming breath, "On Sunday night, I got a call from Miss Pierce. Apparently Brittany had went for a walk to see the ducks around lunch time and still hadn't came home. So I went to look for her, I walked around the pond for an hour, but I couldn't find her. I went to head back, but I thought I'd do a quick check by the old sweet shop, and I found her hat on the floor. So I shouted her name, just listneing for anything. Then I heard it. Santana...it...it broke my heart. It was like...a broken groan. So I followed it, and it was around the back of the shop-_"

"Please. Please tell me they didn't hurt her." Santana interupted, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah...pretty bad. When I found her...San, she was in so much pain. She had blood just everywhere...half her clothes were ripped...I couldn't even move her because I couldn't tell what was hurt and what wasn't. So I called an ambulance. Even as they were loading her up, she was screaming, screaming so much her throat sounded raw. It turns out she's got a sever concussion, 3 broken ribs, a fractured eye socket, broken left wrist, dislocated left shoulder, and cuts...they were everywhere Santana."

Santana covered her mouth with her hand throughout the story, trying to muffle her gasp. Santana opened her mouth to talk, but couldn't due to the lump in her throat. Quinn noticed and decided to carry on with her story.

"I asked Brittany who did it, and she wouln't say. But that area is known for the hangout off people that got to Carmel High. She's been hasseled by a group of boys on their football team quite a few times, I have a feeling it's something they'd do." Quinn paused and took a look at the girl in front of her, who was trying her best to keep her tears contained, "I'm going to the hospital now...do you wanna come with me? I'm sure Brittany would love to see you."

-xXx-

The two girls had been standing out the ward that Brittany was in for 10 minutes now. Quinn had spent 9 of those minutes trying to convince Santana to get it together enough to go in.

"I swear to god, Santana Lopez wipe your eyes, stop looking like a wuss, and grow some balls. March in there and go see Britt."

Santana looked at Quinn for a second, "Rude." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her thumb, taking a moment to compsose her self before motioning for Quinn to go in first.

"Nuh-uh. This is something you need to do. So, you go and see her, I'll go get us all something to eat from the cafe." Quinn ordered her as she started to take a few steps backwards.

"Right. Fine. Beat it FaGay." Santana waved her off before pushing the door open and walking through the ward, looking out for bed number 13, which was the bed Quinn told her that Brittany was in.

As her eyes seeked out the familiar blonde, she heard a giggle that she'd know anywwhere that made her skin tingle. She poked her head around the hospital blue curtain, the sight she saw gave her mixed emotions.

One on hand, she wanted to brake down and cry at the sight of Brittany's wounds and bandages, but then on the other hand, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the grin on the blondes black and blue brusied face.

Brittany had the basic hospitals TV on, drawn in by watching SpongeBob Square Pants. She let out another little giggle and glanced away from the screen, making sure the mean lady in the green isn't coming back with more yucky things for her to swollow. When she saw her new friend, her grin grew causing her cheeks to go up near her eyes. The blonde winced as the movement unsettled the stitches on her fractured eyesocket.

"Hey, hey hey hey, what's wrong, are you ok?" Santana asked as she rushed towards Brittany, worry all over her face.

Brittany let out another chuckle and watched the Latina worry over her, "Calm down, San. I'm fine. I just hurt my poorly face."

Santana looked at her with doubt, "You're sure?" She paused whilst Brittany nodded her head gently. "How are you feeling Britt-Britt?"

"I feel...like I'm flying a kite...on a cloud...made out of cotton candy." Brittany dreamily replied, eyes wondering off as she imaged the situation in her head.

Santana laughed and shook her head, lifting her hand up to reach out to hold Brittany's. "They got you on some good medication, huh?" She said with a laugh whilst softly stroking Brittany's knuckles with her thumb. She looked down at their hands before glancing up and catching Brittany's eyes. "Who did this, hun?"

Brittany gazed in Santana's eyes for a second before answering. "The mean boys."

"Yeah? Who are the mean boys?"

The bruised girl broke their eye contact for the first time, and looked down, using her free hand to play with the blanket in her lap, well as best she could with a broken wrist. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore, Sanny."

"Britt," Santana gently grabbed the blondes chin and moved her head so they were making eye contact again, "If you don't tell me who they are, then they can't be punished, so they'll think theres nothing wrong with what they did. Know what I'm saying?" Santana used in a soft tone, one that she wasn't familiar with.

"...They called me a retard."

"No. Stop right there. Anything they said to you, was a lie. They use those words because they think it makes them sound big. But it doesn't. Trust me. Smart people, people who care for others, don't use that word. And I don't want to ever hear you refer to yourself as anything like that word." Santana observed Brittany for a moment, knowing she's upset the blonde. "I'll tell you what, before we came here Quinn stopped at my place, and whilst I was there I picked up these." Santana said why she rooted through her bag.

"Playing cards? Can we play Snap!" Brittany asked excitedly, the smile instantly returning to her face.

Santana nodded and moved to sit on the edge of Brittany's bed and dealing the cards out. One by one they put their cards down, Santana put down one more of hers before slapping her hand down and shouting snap, only to be met with a hand already covering the cards. She looked up at Brittany's face to see the blonde grinning at her.

"Snap." Brittany said with a cheeky grin.

**BONJOUR! So, it's been months since I updated, and you guys have been brilliant with sending me messages forcing me to update, y'all rock. The problem is, that my keyboard on my computer is being a dick, like, this chapter took me about two weeks to type up. So there will be updates, just slow. **

**Also, my spell check isn't working, so any mistakes in this, I'm really sorry about!**


End file.
